


Infinity x Infinity

by freakofnature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FOR ONCE there is little angst, I hope you like this Prin! sorry its a little shitty, Non-Explicit Sex, Valentines Day present for Prin, its more fluffy sex than anything so, wow go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this time, when Kuroo pressed their lips together, Hinata felt all the pieces of his life click together.</p>
<p>He was happy, he felt safe. He liked Kuroo and somehow Kuroo liked him back.</p>
<p>This was good. He could work with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity x Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY. OR HAPPY VALENTINES DAY DEPENDING WHAT UR TIMEZONES ARE!!!
> 
> this is basically just. a present for my tumblr friend Prin! darling i hope you love this as much as i loved writing it. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, but im tired and i was like 'i must finish before valentines day b/c i work!' so. i did. somehow. 
> 
> Thank u to butter pat for telling me which title i should choose and thank u to Cryce for giving me this sleeping at last soundtrack to listen to which pretty much got me to write most of this fic tbh.
> 
> Title is taken from Sleeping At Last's song 'Sun'. their Space album is SO GOOD, give it a listen if you get the chance. 
> 
> if on the off chance that you are one of the few ppl reading this, im sorry i dont have links up i will update this with links to everything when i get the chance uvu. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Hinata hadn’t felt like this in ages. Hadn’t felt the rage boil in his heart, the adrenaline making his body shake like a leaf shivering in the winter winds. Funny, it was winter. He was making these similes really work for him.

He didn’t feel ready for this; fuck he _wasn’t_ ready for this. This was the last thing he expected. And it hurt. It hurt so much he wasn’t quite sure where the hurt ended and where the pure rage began.

“How could you,” was all he could choke out, his hands balled into tight fists, “how _dare_ you,” his voice rose in volume and the offending figure scrambled toward him, reaching out to grab at him. Hinata took a step back, flinching as if the person was throwing acid on him.

“Shouyo…” he tried, but Hinata just took another step back, eyes wet with unshed tears, “Shouyo, I can explain, I was drunk, it just _happened_ —”

“Don’t…don’t call me that. You lost the right to call me that, you lost the right to _talk_ to me, you just…” he laughed, hard and loud and it shocked him about as much as it shocked the other male, “I can’t do this, I can’t forgive you for this.”

“Wait,” the figure tried to touch him again, but Hinata took several more steps back, “you don’t mean…”

“I’ll come back to pick up my stuff,” It was weird. He was angry, he wanted to punch him, he wanted to make his boyfriend—now he guessed it was his _ex_ -boyfriend—feel as much pain as he felt in this very moment. But instead of screaming and crying and breaking down like he always did, Hinata managed to find the strength to calmly articulate his feelings. Or lack thereof.

He needed several drinks when this was over.

“Sho—Hinata…please,” He looked like he was going to cry, but Hinata couldn’t care less. It felt good, the fact that the asshole was in pain. He deserved it all.

“I want you gone when I come by, if you aren’t…” Hinata shrugged, unable to finish that statement, “I hope you and _him_ are happy together, Kageyama.” He jerked his chin toward the bed where sex-mused brown hair was shifting into a more wakeful state.

“Hinata it wasn’t _like_ that,” Kageyama kept trying to protest, but Hinata wasn’t sure why. The evidence was right there. Kageyama had hickeys—ones _he_ didn’t put there—and Oikawa was definitely naked under the covers.

“It wasn’t like what?” he shot back, tired of the conversation and just wanting to go. Home? He couldn’t, Kageyama had made sure that Hinata didn’t have a home to return to. He made sure of it. he…Hinata needed to get out of here. “Does Iwazumi know about this?”

That made Kageyama freeze and Oikawa bolt upright in their bed—no in _Kageyama’s_ bed.

Their actions said it all. Tossing a steely glare at Kageyama, Hinata turned to someone he thought was a friend (he obviously thought wrong) and gave a small smile, “I guess you make him happier than I did, despite it all.” He commented.

_ _ _

In retrospect, Hinata wasn’t 100% sure how he made it here. Here being his best friend’s childhood friend’s apartment. He would like to say that Kuroo just happened to see him walking down the street and was all like _hey let’s hang out_ , but Hinata knows that isn’t how it played out, even if he doesn’t quiet remember how it actually _did_.

And Kuroo wasn’t in the house to explain it to him. Instead all Hinata got was a lousy note saying ‘don’t leave, I’ll be back’ and a bunch of Kuroo-style hearts and smiley faces that made Hinata equally feel worse and better.

Confined to an apartment he knew nothing about—and fighting the urge to snoop through everything—Hinata wandered into the kitchen, set on making himself some lunch. There was some leftover rice and salmon in the fridge which made him decide that if Kuroo didn’t want him to eat it, he would have left a note. Which there was none. Therefore it was safe to eat. Maybe.

Hinata warmed both dishes up in the microwave and snuggled onto the suede black couch, thankful that it wasn’t leather and that the food didn’t taste like death.

Like any of the dishes Kageyama tried to make ended up like.

Oh.

That’s why he was here. He…well, he shouldn’t think about it. Smother it down until it was just a bitter memory, right? That worked for people all the time. Ignore it until it wasn’t a big deal? That had to work, it just…it _had_ to.

Hinata didn’t realize he was shaking until the sound of the door unlocking made him jump. Fortunately it was just Kuroo. _Un_ fortunately, Hinata had jolted his entire body and caused rice and salmon to spill onto his shirt.

“Uh…” he squawked, narrowing his eyes at the large amount of bags in Kuroo’s arms, “Afternoon?”

“You’re awake,” Kuroo sounded surprised, and Hinata just nodded dumbly, starting to feel the rice and salmon sticking to him through his shirt, “I brought your stuff.”

“Oh! Thank—wait, what?” Hinata was going to do that…when _he_ wasn’t there. When he was at work or not…home. He knew Kageyama’s schedule, he was perfectly capable of going back to that house, why did Kuroo go? “I mean, thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

That earned him a soft laugh, so unlike the cunning and snarky Kuroo that Hinata remembered in high school, “that’s okay, I felt like it. Besides, you were a mess yesterday, so I figured I could do something nice for once.”

Hinata had other questions, hell all he wanted to do was ask _all of them_ , but then Kuroo’s smile turned into a smirk of amusement when he looked down at Hinata’s ruined shirt, “You wanna change outta that?”

Just for the record, Hinata did _not_ blush.

_ _ _

He tried many times to get out, tried to lessen the burden he was surely placing on Kuroo’s finances, but at every turn Kuroo came up with a different reason to tell him _no_. And after a good three months of battling it out, Hinata just flopped onto Kuroo’s large bed and groan, claiming defeat.

(if there was a tickle fight involved afterwards, Hinata isn’t going to attempt to remember because he is _way too ticklish and why did he tell Kuroo that_ )

_ _ _

Hinata did end up putting his money at his job towards helping Kuroo pay for rent and food. After a six months they had developed a sort of routine, on top of the friendship that Hinata wasn’t sure why it wasn’t there before (maybe because he was scared of Kuroo?)

In the mornings, Hinata was usually up first which meant that he got to start the coffee and breakfast Kuroo needed. Luckily he never had to finish it since the smell of coffee was what normally roused Kuroo from his room. Each morning he would tell Hinata ‘thank you’ and ruffle his hair.

Hinata liked to ignore the little bud of warmth that bloomed in his chest. It was too early.

_ _ _

          _From: Kageyama Tobio_

_To: Hinata Shouyo_

_Subject: I still miss you…we need to talk_

And that was how Kuroo found Hinata curled up on the couch, alternating between wanting to cry because _he missed him and he hurt_ and anger because how _dare_ Kageyama do this to him now. He was happy where he was. Sure it wasn’t with someone he knew all that well, but it was fun. The late night movie days when they didn’t want to work the next day (but dragged themselves up anyways and regretted the night entirely). The tickle fights that Hinata was not only a victim of but also lost because Kuroo wasn’t ticklish at all. The morning hair ruffles that made Hinata happier…than the last couple of months with Kageyama did.

Maybe finding him with Oikawa was for the better. Maybe…

“Hey,” Hinata felt Kuroo rub his shoulder, and with a small whimper he uncurled himself from his phone, glancing up into worried brown eyes, “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah!” He chirped, but at Kuroo’s raised eyebrow, Hinata deflated again, “I mean, I _guess_. I could be better. But Tobio…Kageyama _damn him_ , I just…”

Picking up Hinata’s legs, Kuroo situated himself on the couch before putting Hinata’s legs on his lap, “You want to talk about it?”

“He wants to talk…and…” Hinata sighed and huffed out a laugh when Kuroo’s fingers danced on his thighs, “I’m not sure if I want to.”

There was silence for a few moments before Kuroo spoke, the tapping on Hinata’s thighs becoming a relaxing thing as it went on, “You can always say no, you have the right.”

“I know, I could…but I realized that I wasn’t happy…in the last few months.” Scrambling up into a sitting position, Hinata groaned and flung his arms up into the air before settling back down into some sort of calmness.

“How’d you realize that? You were a mess when I found you that night.”

_That night_ , Hinata never fully remembered it. He remembered crying and screaming and then blackness when he assumed (hoped) he passed out, but nothing really concrete was told to him. Kuroo told him it wasn’t important if he didn’t remember.

“You did?” Brown eyes shifted to him quicker than Hinata had seen the laid back man do so in a while, and he laughed, “I mean, we aren’t even _anything_ ” _It would be nice but_ , “and yet…I’m happier here then I was with Kageyama for months. We did something wrong, both of us I guess…”

“And?” Kuroo prompted.

“I think I do need to talk to him.

_ _ _

It was to be expected that Hinata was nervous. Ten months of no contact. Ten months of blissful happiness with Kuroo. Ten months of Kuroo ruffling his hair every morning and letting Hinata cuddle up to him every movie night. Ten Kageyama-free months where Hinata played with the idea that Kuroo might _mean_ something to him. But on the flip side it was ten months of Hinata worrying that he was going to make his friend a rebound.

Ten months of life without Kageyama.

Hinata wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or distraught.

_ _ _

“Hey,” he said in greeting, sliding into the chair across from Kageyama, “Um…what’s up?”

“You know; same old same old,” a beat of silence, “What about you?”

“Fine,” god this was going to be hours of awkwardness wasn’t it? Wasn’t it? It totally was going to be.

“I didn’t order you anything to drink, because I wasn’t sure…if you tastes had changed. You still like chai?” Kageyama looked about as nervous as Hinata felt (and probably looked), so when Hinata let a little chuckle slip from his lips, Hinata was a little happy to find that Kageyama’s lips tilted up at as well.

“Yeah, it’s still the perfect blend of sweet and spiced, nothing has changed there. Ten months isn’t going to just make me hate chai you know, you could have ordered it.”

“I wasn’t sure…” Kageyama repeated but Hinata just shrugged his shoulders, saying nothing as a café server came over and asked what he wanted to drink and/or eat.

“You still drinking that bland old stuff, A-whatever it’s called?”

“Americano?”

Hinata snapped his fingers and gave a smile, “Yeah, that!”

“I still drink it, yeah. It’s not that bad. You can add sugar and cream to it. It’s just like coffee.” Kageyama huffed and gave a little roll of his eyes, fighting back a snort as he took a coffee.

There was silence for a few minutes after Hinata got his drink, both of them unsure what to say; unsure on what was going _too far_.

“How have you really been, Hinata?” Kageyama asked after a good five minutes of silence.

Frowning around the rim of his cup, the ginger boy shrugged, “I told you, fine. I live with Kuroo at the moment…he takes good care of me,” Hinata caught himself smiling and forced his facial features to school his expression into something a little less happy, “I still work, I visit Kenma more. Me and Kuroo have a routine in the mornings—like we did but not like that at all?—and it’s peaceful there.”

“Are you happy?” the question startled Hinata. He was expecting questions like ‘why did u move in with him’ ‘how much do you miss me’ ‘would you continue to date me’. But, he guessed, in hindsight, he shouldn’t have thought Kageyama was going to say any of those things. Before dating they were best friends. They had other relationships before each other, and Kageyama’s first priority was that Hinata was always happy.

Maybe that’s…no. He would let Kageyama explain.

“I…I am. I’m really happy with him,” Hinata smiled again, and this time Kageyama gave one of his small smiles, “He’s really good for me, Kageyama. _Really_ good.”

More silence. It wasn’t awkward this time, Kageyama didn’t look angry, or nervous, or…uncomfortable. He looked pleased, and—dare Hinata say it— _happy_.

“What about Oikawa and you? How’d that work out?”

Kageyama shrugged, “It’s going? It never was a thing. He just got too drunk and Iwazumi had called me to pick him up.” A dry laugh, “He just was too plastered to realize that I was not his husband, and gave me way too many hickeys.”

“I—” Kageyama held up a hand and frowned, signaling Hinata to _shut up_.

“He was apologetic about it in the morning. After you left that is.”

“I’m sorry, I should have listened, I should have…” Hinata trailed off. Should have done what exactly? Because if he had listened, they would still be together. But Hinata wouldn’t be _happy_ , “It was for the better, wasn’t it Kageyama?”

“I…yeah.” A smile, a genuine smile that Hinata hadn’t seen in _ten months_ , no in over that, graced his ex-boyfriend’s lips, “We were great friends—could still be, if you wanted that—but we didn’t get along well as boyfriends.”

“You’re too aloof though, like _who_ can handle that?” Hinata joked with a snort, finishing off his cooling chai tea latte.

“Apparently not a clingy person like you, dumbass Hinata.” Hinata was about to correct Kageyama to call him _Shouyou_ but he held his tongue. They would take it slow. Rebuild their friendship from the ground up.

Start it slowly. One step at a time.

“So are you dating Kuroo or?” Kageyama asked. _Slow_ , Hinata reminded himself.

Instead of ‘I don’t think so’, he ended up blurting out, “No, but I _really_ want to, you got any tips.”

The answering laugh of surprise from his exboyfriend made Hinata smile and laugh along with him.

Let’s be honest here, when had Hinata ever taken anything slow?

_ _ _

It had been a rough day at work for him. Between scolding younger children that you _don’t_ throw volleyballs when your angry, and teaching them how to receive and set properly, Hinata was bone dead tired when he came home. To top it all off it was his night to cook.

Mumbling a dejected ‘I’m home’ as he stepped into the apartment, Hinata was met with the familiar silence. Kuroo wasn’t expected to be home for a few more hours.

Which was why it was perfectly reasonable for Hinata to scream upon entering the kitchen and see Kuroo chugging a glass of water. And it was not his fault that his scream made Kuroo almost drop his glass _and_ made him choke on his water. Not his fault.

It was Kuroo’s for not saying ‘welcome home’. That’s what it was. Definitely.

Once the coughing and Hinata’s mumbled apologies were out of the way, Kuroo took one look at him before stepping forward into Hinata’s personal space and wrapping him into a hug. It took a moment before Hinata sagged into it, his fingers clutching the thin fabric of Kuroo’s shirt as he sighed.

“Rough day?” Hinata could hear the vibration of Kuroo’s voice throughout his body and it felt nice. It felt…safe.

Instead of replying, Hinata just grunted out an affirmative, tightening his grip on Kuroo’s clothing when the taller man tried to back away, “You’re warm,” he offered as an excuse, but Kuroo gently peeled himself from Hinata’s arms, saying something about how Hinata could go rest in his room, he would take care of dinner.

Hinata just nodded, feeling cold and tired.

Was he mistaken in Kuroo liking him back? Was he just making a fool of himself?

_ _ _

He can tell you everything that happened that day. From the time he woke up, to the time he fell in bed—not _his_ bed—a smile wide on his face.

It started off like any other morning. Hinata got up first and started the coffee before cracking eggs and whisking them to ensure they were fluffy to his liking. By the time six eggs were whisked to his preference, a heavy hand ruffled his bed head, a raspy ‘good morning’ echoing around the small space.

“Good morning, Kuroo,” he had remembered saying, a small smile on his lips—like it was every morning before, “sleep well?”

And like every morning before, Kuroo just gave a noncommittal grunt as his response, getting his coffee with slow, choppy movements.

“Get ready or you’ll be late,” It wasn’t said _every_ morning, but it happened often enough that it wasn’t unusual, “I’ll make breakfast today! So get you butt moving!” With a breathless laugh, Hinata managed to shove Kuroo out of the kitchen and back toward his bedroom, “Don’t come back in here until you’re dressed for work!” he called out after him, smiling widely when he heard the loud groan of annoyance from Kuroo’s bedroom.

Of course, Kuroo got out the door on time, thanking Hinata for his lunch—it was always made the day before, and rarely did Hinata forget about them—and hustling out so he made the subway on time. Just like every other morning.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing weird, nothing that could have told him that today was going to be _different_.

It was when Hinata got home that things started to go off their normal daily routine. Instead of coming home to an empty house, Hinata shuffled into the apartment and immediately spotted Kuroo in the living room. His eyes were narrowed, a furrow to his brow and a wrinkle between them.

In his hands was a folded shirt. A very sloppy folded shirt.

“I’m home,” he announced brightly, smiling as he watched Kuroo’s facial expression change from one of immense confusion to one of some sort of _glee_. It was cute, and it made Hinata feel warm inside.

Those smiles, smiles reserved for him and Kenma (mostly) made him feel like he was so special. That he was different from all of Kuroo’s other friends. It wasn’t really all that true, but Hinata liked to fantasize about it.

“Welcome home,” Kuroo grumbled back despite his happy grin. Glancing back to the shirt, Kuroo unfolded it roughly and threw it back into the pile of unfolded clothes before huffing and snatching it back up.

Cute.

Making his way over to the fumbling male, Hinata easily plucked the shirt from Kuroo’s fingers and swiftly folded it, laughing when the furrow to Kuroo’s brow reappeared, “It’s easy once you get used to it.”

“Teach me how to do that,” Kuroo demanded, grabbing another shirt and thrusting it at Hinata’s chest, “How the _fuck_ did you do that.”

And that was how Hinata sat down on the couch after a long day at work and taught a male nearly three years older than him how to properly fold shirts. How Kuroo survived before Hinata moved in (if he could even call it that) was beyond the ginger haired boy. The only thing Kuroo had going for him was the fact that he didn’t mind cleaning with Hinata on the weekends and he cooked really good food.  

After a good couple minutes of Hinata folding some shirts, and a joke about how Kuroo was just making him do his laundry, Hinata passed over some shirts to Kuroo and asked him to fold them like he had been. As Kuroo went along, Hinata offered suggestions about how to fold the clothes, but constantly reminded Kuroo that everyone folded shirts and pants differently and his technique wasn’t the only one.

Now here was where the day took a turn for completely and utterly _abnormal_ but also the _best thing that had ever happened_ :

First Kuroo folded a shirt successfully.

Second he turned and grinned at Hinata, and Hinata laughed openly about how happy Kuroo looked.

Somewhere in the span of five seconds, Hinata had stopped laughing and was now openly _staring_ at Kuroo, who just smirked back at him.

“You kissed me,” he remembers saying, fingers touching his the corner of his mouth where Kuroo’s lips had been moments before.

“Yeah,” Kuroo shrugged and took another shirt from the pile, “Wanted to do that for a while now,”

Hinata continued to stare at his friend, his crush, his??? Something? Continued to stare at him as Kuroo easily folded shirts, a small smile on his lips, “You…”

“If you take a picture, it might last longer, kid.” Kuroo interrupted, turning to face Hinata once again, the smirk on his face falling into a concerned frown, “Did you want me to apologize for kissing you?”

“No!” He blurt out, blushing at Kuroo’s laughter that followed his outburst, “No…I. Um…could you do it again?”

And this time, when Kuroo pressed their lips together, Hinata felt all the pieces of his life click together.

He was happy, he felt safe. He liked Kuroo and somehow Kuroo liked him back.

This was good. He could work with this.

_ _ _

Gasps filled the air, ragged and breathless as Hinata gripped the sheets tighter in his hands, chest arching off the bed at the warm pressure against his nipples, “ _Shit_ ,” he breathed out, laughing when Kuroo placed a wet kiss against his skin. Quickly the laugh turned into a choked off moan as his eyes squeezed shut, trying so very _very_ hard not to buck his hips and relieve some of that heat pooling slowly in his groin.

Warm hands explored his body, pressing at places that Hinata didn’t even _know_ could be sensitive, giggling at places that were more ticklish than arousing. Lips often followed those hands, licking and kissing the skin they came in contact with, and as they reached places that Kuroo had discovered were sensitive, those lips pulled back to reveal teeth, biting at the skin, sucking on it and washing the sting away with long swipes of his tongue.

Kuroo managed to kiss his way down most of Hinata’s body before he gave into the incessant tugging on his hair, slipping his tongue into Hinata’s parted mouth.

It was slow, but sloppy, saliva spilling from the corners of their lips. Hinata threw his head back and laughed as Kuroo made a point to lick at the corner of Hinata’s mouth, snorting in amusement as those ginger eyes stared back at him, equal parts aroused and affectionate.

It had been six months since that day Kuroo first kissed Hinata. Six months since Kuroo had learned to fold shirts, six months since Hinata felt his life feel like he had accomplished something for himself for once.

“I love you,” he giggled against Kuroo’s mouth, pecking his boyfriend on the mouth a few times before letting Kuroo have his way and pull him into a deeper kiss.

“I know,” the answer made Hinata huff and kick weakly at Kuroo’s knees, laughing when Kuroo made a mock-pained sound and rolled over, dragging Hinata up to straddle his waist, “I love you too.”

“You better,” was Hinata’s only grumbled response before he ducked down to kiss Kuroo again, sighing against wet lips as Kuroo’s hands settled on his waist.

Warm. Sure. _Safe_.

Kuroo felt like _home_.


End file.
